


Mmmm, If You Were My Teacher:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Butt Slapping, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, College, Consensual, Desk, Desk Sex, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e09 Hana Keaka (Charade), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slapping, Slash, Stripping, Talking, Undercover, University/Universities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve lets out his wild urges on Danny, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Mmmm, If You Were My Teacher:

*Summary: Steve lets out his wild urges on Danny, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!!*

It was at the end of another work, & school day, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was getting tired of getting nothing, while he was undercover as a professor at the local university. He was getting ready to go home, when his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett snuck in. He had a hunger in his eyes, & the blond knew what that meant.

They were drawn together instantly, The Couple were kissing, as Danny helped Steve out of his shirt, & the former seal ripped Danny’s button down. They both looked down at his exposed chest, & at each other, Steve whispered, “Yeah”, & had him against his desk, kissing every inch of skin, that he could find. Danny was making sounds that was going straight to Steve’s dick, as the **_Five-O Commander_** was hungrily sucking, nipping, torturing, & tugging on his delectable little nipples.

“Mmmm, If you were my teacher, Danno....I”, He let the thought, & sexual fantasy drop. With lighting fast speed, The Hunky Brunette had his pants undone, & down to his ankles. He had him bent over the desk, His ass was presented to him. Steve felt like a kid in a candy store. He couldn’t let his opportunity go to waste like this.

“Who do you belong to ?, Who do you belong to, Danno ?”, He said, as he was slapping that perfect ass, & stroking his dick slowly, & teasingly. “You, You !”, He exclaimed, as he was crying out in pleasure from the punishment that he was getting. “Damn right”, He denied, & controlled his orgasm, Then, He fucked him without mercy. Steve was getting hot, & bothered, Also hard too, like his lover.

Danny got his chance in pleasuring the dark-haired man, The Loudmouth Detective was using all of his skills. Steve was moaning, & flushed by the stimulation, & teasing. He went down straight the blond’s throat. It was the hottest thing ever, The Couple decided that they would spice up their relationship more like that. They fixed themselves up the best that they can, The Shorter Man wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist, with a smile on his face, as they got into Steve’s truck, & made their way home.

The End.


End file.
